


The Talk and Demonstration

by ilovemiax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids have Interchangeable Genetalia, Awkward Conversations, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, So much smut, Trans!Connor, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: “Hank knew that he was fucked the moment Connor walked into the precinct looking like the twink out of his wet dreams but now he truly knew it.”AKA Connor is curious about sex and naturally decides to ask Hank how it works.





	The Talk and Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy whatever day it is that you're reading this! I hope you enjoy this Hankcon fic!!
> 
> Warnings: gender dysphoria, female words for genitalia (ie pussy & clit)
> 
> *androids can have whatever genitals they want so fuck off if you're gonna be a piss baby about it

Hank shuffled out into the kitchen yawning and for once grateful that Connor chose not to wake him up at ass crack early in the morning. He’d scolded the android once before for waking up up too early on his days off.

The smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon wafted through the house and made Hank’s stomach rumble. He was greeted by the sigh of Connor in his oversized police hoodie covering his perfect bubble butt. But the sweater wasn’t long enough to cover Connor’s slim legs that Hank wanted to slide between. “Not now boner,” Hank scolded himself.

Connor set a plate down on the table along with a cup of coffee.

“Con,” Hank chided, “how many times have I told you that you don’t need to do this?”

“Approximately 23 times, Lieutenant.” Hank raised a disappointed eyebrow at Connor with immediately corrected himself. “Hank.”

“Better.”

Hank slid into his chair while Connor took his own seat watching Hank intently. Hank thought it was adorable the way Connor made sure to watch Hank’s first bite just to make sure the food tasted good. It always did but it pleased the android anyway so Hank was glad to indulge him.

He took the first bite and smiled. “It’s good, Con.”

The RK800 grinned and relaxed content to watch Hank eating. “I have a question,” he announced.

“Alright, shoot.”

“How do you have sexual intercourse?”

Hank choked on his eggs. “Fuck, Con,” he gasped once he cleared his air passage, “you can’t just say shit like that!”

“It’s a legitimate question.”

“Yeah, but there’s a time and place.”

“Is this not an appropriate time and place?”

“I’m eating breakfast.”

“I don’t see what the issue is.” Connor looked at him with his big innocent doe eyes. Fuck, why did Connor have to be such a perfect twink?

“Can you just, I don’t know, google that shit or something?”

“I would prefer not to.”

Hank sighed. Guess they were about to have  _ that  _ conversation. He knew logically at some point Connor was bound to ask but it didn’t help the dirty ol man that stirred within Hank. “Alright, fine. Ask a question.”

“I already did, Hank.” Connor was referring to his initial question.

Hank wasn’t ready for the whole shebang of it so he deflected with, “Are you even…” Hank struggled to find the right word, “equipped?”

“You’re asking if I have a penis?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Of course,” Connor answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world, “I also have a vaginal component.”

Hank was so glad there wasn’t food in his mouth. “You what?”

“Android genitalia are interchangeable. I am currently not wearing any genitalia but if you prefer me to wear one then I may attach the penis or the vagina.”

“It’s too fucking early in the morning for this,” Hank groaned. His brain was conjuring images of Connor that were definitely not appropriate.

“Hank, it is 11am.”

“Yeah, like I said. Too fuckin’ early.”

“By standards-”

“Nope, too fuckin’ early.”

There was a long silence as Connor let Hank eat before he spoke up again. “Hank, why do you act as if sexual conversation are uncomfortable when you are clearly aroused?”

Hank spit out everything in his mouth. God fucking damnit. He wasn’t going to be able to eat breakfast in peace, was he?

“Connor you can’t just-”

“You you have sexual intercourse with me?”

“CONNOR!” Hank was going to have a goddamn heart attack.

The sad puppy dog look that Connor gave him along with his bright red LED made Hank’s raging boner flag and guilt eviscerate his insides. Hank sighed and rubbed his face. “Connor,” he started with a gentle tone, “if you want to experiment with having sex, you should do it with someone you care about.”

“But I care about you.”

“I know you do, Con. But I’m talking about someone who isn’t me. Do you even know why you want to… experiment with me?”

“Because you’re safe,” Connor explained with a small waver in his voice. “I don’t want anyone else touching me.”

“Feeling safe with me doesn’t equate to wanting sex. There has to be-” he waved his hand vague indicating something, “-desires and other shit that go with it. What about your other friends?” Hank didn’t want to assume what Connor’s sexuality was. Did androids even have sexualities? He made a mental not to ask at some point.

“Like Markus?”

“Sure, yeah, like Markus.”

Connor shook his head. “Markus likes Simon and I don’t like Markus like that. When Simon is around Markus he displays all the signs of sexual arousal. And when I look at Markus he doesn’t give my systems any signs of arousal that my system does when I am around you.”

Hank couldn’t believe his ears. Connor was  _ turned on  _ by him? Dirty old man, him? “In English, Connor.”

“That was in English.”

“You know what I fucking meant.”

Connor looked down at his hands. His cheeks blushed blue and he replied softly, “I assumed that based on your arousal that you would accept my proposal of sexual intercourse because I felt the same.” Fuck, he looked like he were about to start crying.

Hank ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t get it alright? I’m not exactly in the best of shape and in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m old as fuck. You should be with someone who is younger.”

“But I don’t want anyone else. I want you.” There was a pout and small tremble of his lips.

Hank wanted to deny just how much that stupid pout was turning him on. He groaned, “How do you even know that’s what you want?”

Connor looked at him with a short shrug, “I’m deviant. I just do.”

“Fair enough.”

There was a hopeful look in Connor’s eyes. “Does this mean-?”

“Yeah, just let me fucking finish eating.”

 

\-----

 

Hank couldn’t believe he was about to have sex with Connor.

“This is weird!” Connor shouted from the bathroom before emerging with the most delectable penis Hank had ever seen (although a bit smaller than Hank expected). “I’ve never tried this on before.” Connor is grinning like an idiot; toothy and wide. Although it suited him and Hank was happy to see him happy.

“Fuck, it’s like you were made for me.” Hank breathed and wished he had the self confidence to just rip off his clothes and take Connor on the bed right then and there. But he didn’t and he also wanted Connor’s first time-  _ first time. _ The thought hit Hank like a solid steel wall. Fucking hell. This was going to be Connor’s first time.

Hank forced away the wave of uncertainty and self doubt. “Come here.” He opened his arms and Connor bounded into them practically jumping into Hank’s arms.

Connor crawled his way onto Hank’s lap sitting there. “What do I do?” he asked with that small tilt of his head that Hank found so adorable.

“Well, most people start by kissing.” Immediately, Connor smashed his lips onto Hank’s in the least sexiest way possible proceeding to painfully knock their teeth together. “Ow! Connor!”

The dejected look on the androids face made Hank sigh. “You gotta be gentle with stuff like that. You can go and smash your face against mine.” 

He reached up and cupped Connor’s face, “Like this.” Gently, he pressed his lips to Connor’s and kissed him. “See?”

The RK800 nodded eagerly and did his best to replicate Hank’s movements. It was awkward for a while until they fell into a steady pattern. Which, by Hank’s standards was just about the hottest kiss- granted without tongue- he’d ever experienced. But Hank was still Hank and was extremely curious about what would happen the moment he slipped his tongue into Connor’s mouth. So he did.

The reaction was instantaneous. Connor let out the filthiest moan that Hank had ever heard and jerked backwards. 

“W-what was t-that?” Connor stuttered feeling shivers run up and down his body.

Hank grinned. “It’s called french kissing and it seems like your tongue is extra sensitive.”

“Can we do that again?” Hank didn’t bother with a reply and instead kissed Connor again. The android’s eyes lit up with delight and he sighed content into the kiss.

Hank’s hands wandered from Connor’s face down to his soft hips that fit perfectly in his hands. He silently thanked the perverts at CyberLife who designed Connor- and if it was Kamski then he’d personally send the man a gift basket or some shit like that.

Connor pulled away from the kiss. He looked at Hank with half lidded eyes and a deep blue blush. “Hank, I- I want you to touch me.”

Hank smiled and gently squeezed Connor’s hips. “Where do you want me to touch you?” Obviously, Hank knew where, he just wanted to hear Connor say it. He inwardly winced feeling like a dirty old man.

Connor’s blush deepened and he looked away. “I don’t know. I just… I just want to know where it feels good.” Oh. Hank smiled and gestured for Connor to lay on the bed. The android followed without protest and looked up at Hank. He seemed calm but his anxious eyes and swirling yellow LED gave him away.

“Hey,” Hank sat next to Connor and placed a hand on his arm. “If you’re nervous we don’t have to do this.”

Connor pouted, “I want to. I just…”

“Take your time.”

“I want you to be naked to.”

Hank wanted to curl into himself. “Con, I’m not exactly in the best of shape.” He gestured to his beer gut and gray hair.

Connor frowned, “You’re not in peak condition but you are healthy enough to keep up with me while chasing suspects and-”

“I’m saying I’m old.”

“You say that quite often. If you think that your age bothers, me it does not.” Connor propped himself up on his elbows. “I want to see you, Hank.”

The Lieutenant sighed. “You’re sure?” Connor nodded eagerly. Hank ran a hand through his hair, sighed again, and then proceeded to shed his clothes as quickly as possible. No use delaying the inevitable.

Hank didn’t think anyone could look at him the way his ex-wife did on their wedding day but Connor managed that in the split second that Hank saw his eyes. Hank knew that he was fucked the moment Connor walked into the precinct looking like the twink out of his wet dreams but now he truly knew it. Hank knew he should feel self conscious but he didn’t. Not when Connor’s eyes drifted to his dick and was staring at it like the world’s best meal.

“Hank,” Connor’s voice was breathy and needy, “I need you to fuck me. Right now.”

_ Holy fucking shit.  _ Hank’s cock twitched and he practically lunged at Connor capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Connor moaned loudly and spread his legs to let Hank settle between them. Their cocks rubbed up against each other and Connor couldn’t stop the buck of his hips. He ached to feel Hank’s dick inside him and wanted to know the types of pleasure that humans could feel. He’d read up about sex and how it worked but he wanted to experience the real thing.

“Hank,” he whined again, “fuck me, please fuck me!” Okay, so he’d looked up a few Traci subroutines and read an extensive article on dirty talk, sue him.

“Fuck, Con, I can’t just stick it in there needs to be-”

“I’m self lubricating, yes you can,” Connor informed pushing as much neediness into his voice as he could. “Split me open and fuck me, Hank! I need you!”

Hank, Connor realized, very much liked the dirty talk because he forgot all foreplay and went straight to pressing his dick against Connor’s hole.

“Fuck,” Hank growled as he felt lubrication seeping out of Connor, “you’re so fucking wet.”

“Hank!” Connor whined and ground his hips down to try and impale himself on the lieutenant.

“Yeah, fuck, okay.” Hank pushed forward and slid inside Connor’s tight heat. Both gasped with arousal and at the intensity.

Connor threw his head back and moaned loud and dirty. He had never felt so full in his life and wanted so much more. He felt his heart stutter and breathing pick up as his system tried to cool itself down. “Move,” he begged, “please!”

Hank didn’t even hesitate. Connor’s heat was sucking him in and it was positively addictive. He pulled out and thrust back inside. Hank relished in the loud moan Connor gave and it encouraged him to pick up the pace.

Connor was in absolute heaven. He didn’t think that it was possible to feel that good and yet here he was moaning like a whore and loving every second of it. Then, Hank hit a small collection of wires and he saw static. It felt amazing.

“Hank!” he wailed out, “W-what-?”

“Looks like you have a prostate,” Hank grinned and aimed for that spot again. He hit it with perfect accuracy and made Connor cry out again.

“It feels so good!” Connor felt tears rushing to his eyes as pleasure overwhelmed him. Hank thrust into Connor again and the android was seeing stars. His HUD filled with all sorts of warnings telling him that his system was close to overheating. He shoved them aside and focused solely on the pleasure that was taking over his body.

He could feel something building and it was intense. Like the warmth inside him was going to spill to the outside. “Hank,” Connor babbled through his pleasure, “You’re so big! Hank it’s too much, it’s- I don’t know what’s happening!”

“Fuck,” Hank grunted and fisted Connor’s penis, “You’re gonna come soon. Let it happen, Con. It’s going to feel amazing, I promise.”

Connor was too blissed out to reply but let the heat keep building until- “HANK!” Connor’s vision went pure white and his body shook as an orgasm was ripped from his body. He barely registered Hank’s own orgasm as he spilled inside Connor.

Hank groaned and pulled out of Connor and lay next to him. He watched in amusement and delight as Connor’s body twitched with the aftershocks. Gently, Hank reached over and cradled Connor feeling the spasms and watching his LED spin yellow with the occasional flicker of red or blue. Hank waited until the spasms had stopped and Connor’s LED was back to blue. “How do you feel?” he asked.

Connor laughed and flipped himself over to he could kiss Hank. “That was the most euphoric feeling I’ve ever felt.”

Hank laughed and hugged Connor tightly. “I’m glad.”

Connor wiggled out of Hank’s grasp and sat up. “Hank, I want to try the vagina now.”

“What? Now?” Hank asked still breathless from his orgasm.

Connor nodded eagerly. “Yes, now.”

Hank blanched, “You just fucking came.”

“Yes, I did. But I don’t have a refractory period.” The RK800 argued.

“ _ Humans _ , have refractory periods, I can’t just get it up again.” And then Connor gave him that perfect little pout and Hank gave in. “Fuck, alright. Go put it on.”

Connor grinned and bounced off the bed in delight. A few moments stretched into a few minutes which turned into a dangerous half hour. Finally Hank stood and walked to the bathroom.

“Con?” He called out concerned.

“I’m okay!” Connor called back in a sniffly voice indicating that he was very much  _ not  _ okay.

Hank rushed in and threw the bathroom door open. Connor was standing in front of the mirror crying while the penis attachment lay abandoned on the floor. Besides the crying the second most noticeable thing was that Connor was wearing the vagina attachment.

“Con? Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He reached out and pulled Connor into a hug. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The RK800 shook his head and clung to Hank. “Nothing’s wrong I-” He sniffled and rubbed tears out of his eyes. His words faltered and he just looked down between his legs.

Hank felt a little awkward asking but asked anyway. “Is this… about your… your attachment?”

Connor nodded, “Hank, I like the way I look with it.”

“And that’s why your crying?” There was another nod and renewed crying. Hank felt a little proud that Connor was starting to discover himself before a sudden and quick thought stopped him. “Good crying or bad crying?”

“Bad!” The android wailed.

Hank grabbed Connor and maneuvered him to the bed forcing him to sit. The whole situation was becoming very reminiscent of the time he discovered Gavin- that was a whole other story and right now Hank wanted to focus on Connor. “Why bad, Connor? Talk to me.”

Connor was shaking, “Because I’m not supposed to look like this.” He gestured to the attachment.

“Says who?” Hank remained gentle not wanting to frighten Connor. “Society?” Connor shook his head and there was a sinking feeling in Hank’s chest. “Is it me?” Connor gave a small nod and Hank shook his head. “What makes you think that?”

Connor’s expression was pure heartbreak, “B-because it’s not- it’s not normal male genitalia and it- I look wrong.”

Hank huffed, “Well, that’s bullshit. Just answer me this, okay?” Connor sniffed and looked at him. He gave another nod. “Does having a vagina make you feel good about yourself?” 

The tears flowed faster and Connor managed to hiccup out a small, “Y-yes.”

“Then keep it.”

“But you-”

Hank shook his head and cupped Connor’s face forcing the android to look at him. “I don’t give a fuck what’s between your legs, Con. If this is what makes you happy then it makes me happy to. No matter what you’re still Connor. My Connor. You understand?”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Fuck no. I love you for who you are.”

Connor’s eyes widened and Hank realized why. “You,” Connor whispered, “you love me?”

Hank couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled to the surface. “Well, yeah. Fuck, yeah I do.”

“Say it again,” Connor demanded breathless.

“I love you.”

“Again. Please?”

Hank laughed and pinned Connor to the mattress. “I love you, Connor. I love you.”

Then, Connor’s arms are around Hank’s neck and he pulled him down for a kiss. “Hank I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Connor’s heart swelled with emotion. Knowing that Hank loved him filled his chest with something he couldn’t quite define. But whatever it was, he wanted it to last forever. He kissed Hank again, feeling the lieutenants beard rubbing against his face.

Their kissing intensified and Hank’s hands wandered finally exploring Connor’s body the way he didn’t get to the first time- mostly because his dick was doing the thinking for him. Now that he had a bit of time, Hank really wanted to make sure that they were going to take it slower. Not just for Connor’s sake of learning what foreplay and build-up was, but for the sake of Hank’s penis. There were only so many times an old man could get it up and he needed a bit more time before Connor fucked it raw.

Hank’s fingers settled to Connor’s nipples and he gave the small buds a tentative pinch. Connor squeaked and his face blushed blue. Hank grinned and tweaked the sensitive nipples.

“H-hank, that feels weird.”

“Good or bad weird?” Hank pinched again delighting in Connor’s reaction.

“G-good!” Connor wiggled and thrust his hips in the air. “A-ah!”

Hank let go of Connor’s nipples and the android whined. “Hold your horses-”

“There are none present.”

“It’s a figure of speech. Just wait a sec.” Hank lifted Connor’s legs spreading them further.

Connor cocked his head curious about what Hank was going to do. His question was answered the second that Hank dipped his head between Connor’s legs and licked a strip up the android’s pussy. Connor practically screamed with the contact. It felt like there was electricity shooting up his spine and filling his nether regions with warmth. He was glad that he was self-lubricating because the sounds that Hank made while eating him out was just about the hottest thing that Connor had ever heard. He moaned softly and gasped with tiny breaths.

Hank knew that Connor was loud and it concerned him a little that the android wasn’t making noise until the looked up. Connor’s eyes were screwed shut with pleasure and his mouth was open giving out tiny little pants. His chest was starting to turn blue and his legs began to shake with the intensity. Hank reached up with one hand and pressed his thumb to Connor’s clit. Connor mewled at the action and his moan was cut off why a cry.

“P-ple-AH- please!” His voice came out soft and strained as he fought against the pleasure just to beg. It was then that Hank noticed that Connor was gripping the sheets so hard his chassis was beginning to peek through.

Hank reached up with the hand that wasn’t currently thumbing Connor’s clit and intertwined their fingers. Apparently, that’s what did it for Connor because he came with a silent scream and nearly crushed Hank’s head in the process. A gush of lubricant spilled out of Connor in obscene amounts soaking Hank’s beard and the bedsheets.

Connor’s legs were shaking so hard, he was almost a vibrator. His internal cooling fans kicked in loudly screaming at Connor for the intense heat. Hank was almost jealous. Connor’s orgasms seemed to last a lot longer than humans did and they didn’t have a refractory period.

Hank’s dick stood at full attention and he climbed over Connor. “Baby,” he whispered gently and brushed hair out of his face. “I’m going to put it in.” Connor’s body was still shaking with the aftershocks and Hank knew that he was still going to be ultra sensitive.

“Y-yes,” Connor gasped out, “P-please, Hank!” 

Hank pressed the fat head of cock against Connor’s pussy and pushed inside. It felts so different that Connor’s asshole. He groaned at the heat sucking him inside.

Connor whimpered with the overwhelming sensation. He was still so sensitive from his last orgasm the feelings he was experiencing now just felt so much more intense than before. He let out a whine and bucked his hips against Hank. It felt like it was too much but at the same time it wasn’t enough. He was chasing his orgasm and wanted- wanted-  _ WANTED.  _

“Hank!” Connor moaned, “Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank!”

“Oh fuck,” Hank gasped and drove his cock in as hard as he could. Connor let out a wonton moan and latched his arms around Hank’s shoulder.

“Yes, yes, yes!” he gasped, “fuck me, please fuck me harder, Hank!”

Hank couldn’t keep his head on straight and he obeyed Connor’s please. He fucked Connor so hard he swore they were going to break the bed. Hank felt his orgasms building and could tell from how loud Connor was getting, the android was approaching his too.

“Connor,” Hank managed to grunt out, “come for me.”

As if on command, Connor did. His back arched and he let out a genuine scream of pleasure as his orgasm rippled through his body. Hank groaned at the sight before him and spilled harder than he ever had into Connor. He fucked into the android a few more times until the pair had come down for their highs.

Hank pulled out wincing at the amount of cum and lubrication that dripped out of Connor’s pussy and asshole. He rolled over and grabbed his old shirt from the floor and did his best to clean themselves up.

“Hank, we should do that more often.” Connor smiled brightly and snuggled closer to Hank.

The lieutenant laughed and wrapped his arms around Connor. “Maybe. After sleeping.” Connor hummed his agreement and went into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write Hank/Connor (and all my other fics Hank is best Dad™) even though I ship them, so how'd I do? Also, does anyone want to read the incident with Gavin that Hank was talking about? Let me know!
> 
> I love the kudos and comments! Y'all keep me motivated which means more fics!


End file.
